A Dirty Dusty Apology/Transcript
Dusty: (mining) Almost got it... Almost got it... Dirty Dan: (laughs) Ooh! Got it! Whoo-wee, we done mined us a whole lotta silver, brother! Dusty: Yep, brother. We done real good. (makes Dan's hat dirty) Here ya go, little brother, I made your hat nice and dirty for ya. Dirty Dan: Aw, shucks, big brother. There's nothin' I like more than a dirty hat. You're the best brother ever. Dusty: No, you're the best brother ever... Dirty Dan: (chuckles) Oh, no, you're the best brother ever. And seein' as I love ya, (him and Dusty move on a handcar outside the mine) I done made you a surprise. It's been cookin' all day... Dusty: Slop soup? Whoo-ee! My favorite! (gulps down soup; groans) Shucks, Dirty Dan. You are a humdinger of a little brother. Dirty Dan: (chuckles) You're a humdinger of a big brother! (him and Dusty do chest bump) (The brothers then play in the mud.) Dirty Dan/Dusty: Mud slide! (after mud they're done mud-sliding) Dirty Dan: Whoo-wee! Dusty: That was fun! (Callie and Peck join in) Callie: Dirty Dan? Dusty? (Dan and Dusty are both laughing as they're playing in the mud) Callie: Howdy, fellas. Dirty Dan: Oh, hiya, Sheriff! Dusty: Howdy, Peck! We'll be right on up! (Dirty Dan and Dusty laugh as they climb up the mud slide) Peck: Dirty Dan, Dusty, we're here because the town needs your help. Callie: That's right, fellas. Mr. Dillo's fresh outta iron, and that means they can't make things folks need, like cookin' skillets, nails, and horseshoes. Dirty Dan: Don't fret, Sheriff. Dusty and I will go mine some iron and be back in a jiffy with a load-full. Dusty: So long, silver. (dumps silver) We're off to fetch us some iron! Callie: Thanks, fellas! Peck: Bye! (cut to the mine) Dirty Dan: Brother, I know just where we can find us some good iron. Dusty: Me too, brother. We gotta go... (they both point in opposite directions) Dirty Dan/Dusty: This way! Huh? Dusty: Hehehe! Oh, come on, Dirty Dan. The iron's down... (points towards his direction) ...this way. Dirty Dan: No, Dusty. I'm sure as the dirt on my hat that the iron's down... (points towards his direction) ...that way! Dusty: Now, listen. Seein' as how I'm the older brother, it's only natural I know best. And I'm tellin' ya, the iron's down... (points his direction) ...this way. Dirty Dan: Just 'cause you're older don't mean you know better than me. And I'm tellin' you, the iron's... (points his direction) ...that way. Dirty Dan/Dusty: Brother, you are wrong! (gasps) Wrong? Dusty: The only thing I'm wrong about is goin' mining with a little brother who don't know where the iron is! Dirty Dan: Well, the only thing I'm wrong about is goin' minin' with a big brother, who thinks he knows where the iron is, but don't. Dusty: Oh, yeah? Well, uh, that slop you made tasted like burnt boots! Dirty Dan: Yeah? Well, you couldn't dirty a hat if you tried! (kicks his hat out of the way) Dusty: Hmmph! Well, I'm gonna mine for iron by myself! Dirty Dan: Good. 'Cause I'm gonna mine for iron by my''self. ''(the brothers begin to mine, but they realize the other person has a told they don't have) Dirty Dan: Wait a minute. I can't mine without a pickaxe. Dusty: And I can't mine without a lantern. Dirty Dan: Give me that pickaxe. Dusty: Give me that lantern. Dirty Dan/Dusty: No! (grunts) Dirty Dan: Well, since you're such a good a no-good, no-sharer, I'll go get my own pickaxe. Dusty: And since you're such a lantern hog, I'll just go get my own lantern! Prairie Dog Trio: They're having a dirty dusty fight! (cut to Uncle Bun's shop, Dirty Dan and Dusty have a problem getting in) Dirty Dan/Dusty: Outta my way! Bun: Greetings and salutations, fellas! What can I help you with? Dirty Dan: I need a pickaxe, Uncle Bun. 'Cause my pig-headed brother won't share his. Dusty: And, I need a lantern. 'Cause my brother's down-right hoggin' his. Bun: I see. Dirty Dan: Uncle Bun, tell Dusty that just 'cause he's older don't mean he can tell me what to do. Bun: Uhh... okay, uh... Dusty, I, uh... Dusty: Uncle Bun, you tell Dirty that seein' as how I am older, I do know more about minin' and... Dirty Dan: Do not! Dusty: Do too! (turns away from Dirty Dan, Dirty Dan turns away from him) Bun: Okay, ah, um, Dirty Dan... Dirty Dan: Tell him, he is the worst big brother in the whole Wild West! Dusty: Tell him he is the worst little brother there is! Bun: Oh, dear. Here ya go, fellas. (gives Dirty Dan and Dusty their items) Dirty Dan/Dusty: Thanks! (grunts) (cut outside the shop) Callie: Howdy, partners. Got that iron yet? Dirty Dan/Dusty: No! Thanks to him! Callie: Oh. Toby: Jeepers, what's with them? Callie: I reckon they're havin' an argument. Brothers do that sometimes. Peck: Well, on account of I'm the deputy, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. (to Dirty Dan and Dusty) Hey, fellas. Everything okay? Dirty Dan/Dusty: No! Peck: Well, you wanna talk about it? Dirty Dan/Dusty: No! Peck: (to Callie) Flyin' feathers, Sheriff. They're mad as hornets, but won't say what they're mad about. Callie: Then, they leave me no choice. (swings noodle lasso) Dirty Dan/Dusty: Hey! Callie: Sorry to wrangle ya, fellas, but, it's my job to keep things nice and friendly around here. So, you wanna tell my why you're not bein' nice and friendly? Dirty Dan: We're havin' a fight! Dusty: A bad one too! Callie: So, ya said words ya didn't mean and ya hurt each other's feelin's? Dirty Dan/Dusty: Uh-huh. Callie: Fellas, when I have a fight and hurt someone's feelin's, there's one thing I always do... (Song: Sayin' I'm Sorry) Callie: Sayin' you're sorry Isn't always easy to say But those two little words Can help a lot To save a friendship any day Sayin' you're sorry Isn't always easy to say But you'll feel good When you apologize And your friend will feel better, too Sometimes, we all say some things We wish we could take back That's the time to apologize And get your friendship back on track Callie/Peck/Toby: Sayin' "I'm sorry" Isn't always easy to say Toby: But those two little words Can help a lot To save a friendship any day Callie/Peck/Toby: Sayin' "I'm sorry" Isn't always easy to say Toby: But you'll feel good When you apologize And your friend will feel better too (song ends) Callie: So, ya see? It's important to say you're sorry! Dirty Dan: You're right, Sheriff. Dusty: Yep, I can see it clearly now: Dirty Dan needs to apologize. Dirty Dan: Me? No, you're the one needs to apologize! Dusty: What?! Of all the dirty and dusty... Callie: Fellas, now listen... Dirty Dan: That's it, Dusty. You are no longer my brother! Dusty: Good! 'Cause you are no longer my brother! Callie: Fellas! Dirty Dan: Don't worry, Sheriff. I'm gonna mine up some iron. (walks away) Dusty: Not before I do. (grabs pickaxe and lantern and walks away) Callie/Peck/Toby: (sighs) Prairie Dog Trio: Dirty Dan and Dusty Said some hurtful things They need to say "I'm sorry" And see the good it briiiiiiings (cut to the mine) Dirty Dan/Dusty: Humph! (starts walking separate paths to dig) Dirty Dan: I know there's iron down this way, I just know it! (finds iron) Yeeeeeee-haw! There's some now. Wait'll Dusty sees I'm right (scene shifts to Dusty's section of the mine) Dusty: There's iron just where I said it would be. That'll show Dirty Dan! Dirty Dan: Now, I just gotta load up this iron... Dusty: For Mr. Dillo, and... (sees that Dirty Dan also has iron) Dirty Dan: (sees that Dusty has iron as well) Dirty Dan/Dusty: Humph! Dusty: Oh, no, you don't... I'm usin' this cart to take my iron to Mr. Dillo. Dirty Dan: No, I'm usin' this cart to take my iron to Mr. Dillo! Dusty: No, I'' am! '''Dirty Dan:' Noooooo, I am! Dusty: (pushes his bar down) Humph! Dirty Dan: (pushes his bar down) Ugh! Dusty: (pushes his bar down) Humph! Dirty Dan: (pushes his bar down) Ugh! Dusty: (pushes his bar down) Humph! Dirty Dan: (pushes his bar down) Ugh! (accidentally pulls handle bar off; gasps) Whoa! Dusty: Whoa! (the handcar goes automatically) Dirty Dan/Dusty: Whoa! WHHOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (gets flung in the air) Dirty Dan: Look out! (the two brothers accidentally knock over the cauldron and all their silver) Dirty Dan/Dusty: Who-who-WHOOAAAAAAAA! WHOAAAAA! H-H-H-HEEEEEEELP! Dusty: Hold on, brother! Dirty Dan/Dusty: WHHOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (they end up riding up a mountain) Dusty: WHOAAA! Dirty Dan: (grabs Dusty's foot) I gotcha, big brother! Dusty: Whew! Thanks, little brother. (they both realize that they're heading up a narrow trail up the mountain) Dirty Dan/Dusty: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (cut to the outside of the mine where Callie, Peck, and Toby are looking for Dirty Dan and Dusty) Callie: Dirty Dan? Dusty? Oh, I hope those fellas aren't still fightin'. Dirty Dan/Dusty: (distantly) HELP! HELP US! HELP! (etc.) Peck: Sheriff, that's them! Toby: It sounds like they're in trouble. Callie: Come on, Sparky. Let's go. Sparky: (neighs) Dirty Dan/Dusty: HELP! Dusty: Little brother, I'm sorry for all those things I said. Just 'cause I'm older don't mean I know best. Dirty Dan/Dusty: WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! Dirty Dan: And I'm sorry for all I said too. Truth is, you're the best big brother in the whole Wild West. Dusty: And you're the best little brother ever. Dirty Dan/Dusty: Do ya forgive me? 'Course I do! Dirty Dan: Brother! A CLIIIIIIIFF! Dirty Dan/Dusty: Of all the dirty and dusty luck! WHOOAAAAA! Callie: Hold on, fellas! Dirty Dan/Dusty: (screams; ends up going over a cliff) WHOOAAAAAAAA! HEEEELP! (gets caught by Sheriff Callie) Ugh! (sigh of relief) Dirty Dan: Thanks, Sheriff. Dusty: She did it! She saved us! Sparky: (neighs) Callie: My pleasure, fellas. Dusty: Thanks for savin' my little brother. He is the best little brother there is! Dirty Dan: Thanks for savin' my big brother. Don't know what I'd do without 'im. Callie: I'm glad to see you fellas are back to bein' the best brothers in the whole Wild West! (cut to Dirty Dan and Dusty dumping their iron at Mr. Dillo's place) Dillo: Oh, that's some mighty fine iron, fellas! Callie: You brothers did real good. Dusty: Come on, little brother. Let's go home so I can rub your hat in some dirt. Dirty Dan: Okay, big brother. But not before I make some of your favorite slop soup. Dusty: Dirty Dan, you're the best brother there is. Dirty Dan: No, Dusty, you're the best brother there is. Prairie Dog Trio: They're the best dirty brothers in the West! (episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:A